Halcyon
by ChaosMaster1234
Summary: Cliantha and Ken have been best friends ever since they met. Cliantha has to move to Sweet Amoris and is pysched to find out Ken has too! That all changes when Ken has to go to military school and she's lost without her best bud by her side. To her luck, he comes back with a new look. But he isn't as interested in her as he was before. Can she make him love her again?
1. Platinum Gray and Sea Green

**This is about my new character Cliantha. She's going to be with Ken. I felt like he deserved some more stories because everyone really just pairs up with Castiel, whom I quote, is NOT WORTH IT. So, anyways…Enjoy!**

* * *

Cliantha woke up to the annoying sound of an alarm clock. She instinctively slammed her hand down on it, but it didn't mute. With a groan, she pressed the correct button and reluctantly got up from her bed.

She made her way to her bathroom across the hall and studied her morning face. No blemishes on her olive skin. She rubbed the sleep out of her gray eyes. Her dark brown hair was a mess.

_Ugh, I'll fix it later._ She hurried up and brushed her teeth, then headed back to the room. Searching through her closet, Cliantha choose a flowing, dark green tank top and black skinny jeans. She put them on and then hunted for her favorite shoes—gold gladiator sandals that went up to her ankles. She found them eventually, putting them on and then emerging from her closet.

She headed back to the bathroom after getting her hair brush. Though it took many minutes, her hair achieved a perfectly wavy look.

She rushed down the stairs and then saw her aunt Agatha, or Auntie really, making breakfast. The enticing smell of bacon and pancakes brought Cliantha over in an instant.

"Hi, Auntie." She said casually. Auntie smiled at her niece.

"Good morning, Cliantha. Did you get a good sleep?" She asked as she set up a plate for her niece.

"Yeah, I had a pretty good night." Cliantha said as she started on her delicious breakfast. Within minutes she was done and she got up, putting her plate in the sink.

"Done already?" Auntie asked as she turned the stove off. Cliantha nodded. "Okay, get your things and I'll take you to school."

The gray-eyed girl grabbed a black book bag from the couch and slung it on. She waited for her aunt at the door.

Auntie set all of the breakfast on a plastic plate and put it in the fridge. Afterwards, she headed for the door.

* * *

Sweet Amoris High looked like a place for absolute boredom. _Get used to it, Cliantha, you can't move again._ She thought, jaded.

"Bye, sweetie, have a good day!" Auntie said. She waved in response and Auntie drove away.

Cliantha let out a long sigh she didn't really know that she was holding in. She walked up the steps and pushed open the door.

She saw a plump woman with white hair, dressed in a purple suit. She had papers in her hands, so the dark haired girl thought that she might have been a staff member.

"Excuse me, miss," She said. The woman looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hello. You must be new." The woman said. Cliantha nodded. The woman, who was the principal, told her to go visit Nathaniel in the student council room.

The principal pointed across the hall to the student council room. She followed and walked into the room.

There was a guy there. He had fair skin, short blonde hair, and honey-gold eyes. He was cute, to be honest, but he also looked very…what was the word?

"Um…excuse me. I'm looking for Nathaniel?" She said.

He looked up and smiled. "I'm Nathaniel."

_Oh, right. I guess I should have figured that. _"Yes, the principal asked me to come see you about my enrollment form. I'm Cliantha Delis." She said and smiled.

"You must be the new student then. I'll take a look in your file." He said and opened up a filing cabinet. He took out a folder and opened it. "It looks like there are a few things missing here. You still need $25 for your enrollment fee and a photo ID. Oh, and you also need an enrollment form."

"Alright." She said and waved him goodbye. She found the word—_professional._ She went to go get her photo ID and then took a look around the school. Her first stop was a classroom. Looking around the room, she could tell she would _not_ be happy here.

"Why did I have to go this place?" She muttered. Sighing, she went ahead and sat down in a desk. She had gotten here early, and there was about fifteen minutes until first period.

"Cliantha!" Someone pretty familiar had cried. Cliantha snapped her head to the side, a big grin creeping up her face. She hopped out of her seat, dark brown hair swinging side to side.

"KEN!" She said, running towards her best friend. She almost knocked him over in a bear hug. "Oh…it's so great to see you…" She mumbled as they embraced. She pulled back to look at her old friend.

He, the dark-haired girl decided, had not changed at all since she had seen him. He still had those freckles across his nose and cheeks. His brown hair was still a bit shaggy. He still had his thick swirly glasses.

"Oh, man, how long has it been since I last saw you?" She asked, grinning at him.

"About three months." He answered and she shook her head and kept her charming smile.

"Oh, well. Friendship is timeless, Ken." Cliantha said and then looked back at him. "Do you have any idea where they keep the enrollment forms?"

"Here, I've got one," He took one from his pocket. "I kept one just in case you didn't get one."

The dark-haired girl took the form from him and gave him another quick hug. "Thank you so much, dude. You're a lifesaver!" She exclaimed.

She sat down at her previous seat and began to fill out her form. Afterwards, she put the form down and added her photo ID on top of it.

Cliantha pulled out $25 dollars from her book bag and added that to the pile. "Bam! I'm done!" She cheered herself on.

The girl with the gray eyes got up and picked the pile up along with her. She started walking out but then turned back and said, "You coming, _Kentin_?" She put emphasis on his full name. He blushed when he heard it and followed her out of the room.

Heading back to the council room, he took the time to admire from his best friend. Cliantha was always pretty to him. Her dark brown hair had grown a little over the time. Her face was still timeless, olive skin still perfectly tan. Her gray eyes were full of fun-loving spirit.

Awaking from his trance, he noticed that she was already in council room and was currently making her way out. "Thanks, Nathaniel," She said and waved at the blonde boy as she left. She softly shut the door behind and turned back to Ken, excitement sparkling in her eyes. "Well, I'm all set. We've got about five minutes till first period and I have to go put my stuff in my locker. Come with?" She asked.

Ken nodded and followed her.

"67, 68, 69, 70, 71…" She mumbled. "72!" She ran to the locker with excitement and began to work on the lock. As soon as it was open, she shoved things like a few binders in there. When she closed her locker the bell rung, signaling their first class.

* * *

The day was a drag. Finally, the last class was over and it was time to go home.

Cliantha groaned. "I never want to go back there. _Ever!_" She threw her slender hands in the air. She walked over to her locker and cracked open her lock. Angrily, she shoved her books in there. _This place is a joke!_ She thought.

She closed her locker quickly. Cliantha turned and started walking out.

"Wait, Cliantha, wait!" The brunette looked around and saw Ken running towards her. Her best friend appeared in front of her with a blush on his face. "I was wondering if you wanted to check out the rest of the school with me." He said while twiddling his thumbs.

The gray-eyed girl looked at him seriously, but then she flashed him her signature grin. "Of course, dude." She said. "Where are we gonna go first?"

* * *

**Yep, that's it. I imagine Cliantha looking like Aishwarya Rai but looking like a teenager. Cliantha would sound like Linda Cardellini to me. I hope that you enjoyed this and I hope that you think Cliantha is AWESOME! Just kidding.**


	2. Ash Gray and Bottle Green

**I hope you guys are in for another installment of Fifty Shades! So um, here we go!**

* * *

We had been going Sweet Amoris for a week now. So far Ken and I have befriended a girl named Iris, met and became frenemies with Castiel, and then met someone else.

Her name is Amber. She also has two other girls in a little squad, Li and Charlotte. And she's Nathaniel's sister!

When Ken and I were going to go walking, she had pushed him into me and I retaliated by throwing a paper ball at the back of her head. We ran off quick afterwards.

So anyways, I was just heading out to go home, but then I saw a boy in the courtyard. I saw his hair first and I was about to think platinum blond but then I realized that his hair was silver with the ends dyed black. He looked very elegant to me. He even wore Victorian clothes! I have to give this guy some major credit for wearing clothes that came from a past era. These days it's all about crop tops and miniskirts. I must look pretty unique, too, wearing a plain white t-shirt, red jeans and my blue sandals. All mismatched and junk.

Currently, he was probably searching for something. Then I looked down at my feet when I stepped on something. A notepad. Out of curiosity, I opened it up to the first page. _This notepad belongs to: Lysander Ainsworth. _

I looked up from the notepad and closed it up. "Uh, 'scuse me, dude?" I called for him. He looked up at me with mismatched eyes. One green and one gold. His eyes made him look even cooler! "Is this what you're looking for?" I held the dark green notepad up.

His slightly tanned face lit up and he gave me a soft smile. "Thank you, miss."

"Miss? No need for the formalities, dude. I'm Cliantha, but you can call me CD." I said and stuck my hand out. He shook it politely. We started talking a bit. So, his name _is_ Lysander and when I asked him if he knew the guy at the clothes store, he said that the guy was his brother Leigh! I knew there was some sort of resemblance!

"Dude, I've gotta say, out of all the guys here, you've got to be the coolest one I know." He raised a silver eyebrow in amusement and I continued. "I'm dead serious, here. It' s like everyone here always copies a style they see off of TV, but you actually wear clothes that you're comfortable in. Like me!" I said and smile, pointing to myself.

He rolled his mismatched eyes a little playfully. Now that I looked at him a little better, I can see that he's actually really gorgeous. I bet Amber, the superficial screwball, would say he was weird-looking, but he happens to be very handsome, like his brother Leigh. Too bad Leigh has a girlfriend! It's not that much of a problem, I do happen to like Rosalya.

Did you know Amber called me a hippie? I am _so_ not a hippie! I'm just really cool like that. And she gave me a nickname that I had gotten way back in kindergarten. Tree Trunks. It's irony because I was always a little taller than everyone (except for the boys, minus Ken) and the trunk of a tree is at the bottom…

Anyways, it was way past time to go home, so I bid my goodbye to my new friend and then left.

* * *

The next day, I woke up just five minutes earlier than usual. I did all my morning junk and then put my hair into two low ponytails with dark green ribbons to tie them. I put on a black headband on as well.

I choose a dark brown shirt, camouflage shorts with green suspenders and wrap-around mint green gladiator sandals that went all the way up to my shins.

"Perfectly psychedelic!" I said and ran downstairs. Auntie had left a note on kitchen table that said she had to go to work early. I fixed myself a quick bowl of cereal.

Scooping up my backpack, I noticed something I had set out last night, just so I would remember it. My black wireless Beats by Dr. Dre. I smiled and grabbed them, put them on and sliding my backpack on as well. I took my iPod and turned on "Scream."

I know, I know, not your first choice but you know, that's life.

So I was doing little dancing on the way to school. When I get there, I see Ken waiting for me there. He waved furiously at me and I waved at him too, flashing him my signature 'I'm hot and I'm proud' smile. When I got over to him, I hooked my arm with his and started belting out the lyrics to the song.

"_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it  
but you're so magnetic, magnetic  
Got one life, just live it, just live it  
now relax, and get on your back__,"_

I swayed my hips to the beat of the song and spun Ken around in a merry skip. I winked when I sang "get on your back" and his freckled face _blew_ up red.

"_If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
if you wanna turn right  
Hope you're ready to go all night  
Get you going like  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna scream,"_

When I had finished that part, I cut off the iPod and put the headphones on my neck. I had gotten pretty close to Ken in my little performance, flush against him and staring through those thick glasses with my gray eyes. He actually looked pretty dazed.

I actually smirked a bit at the thought of Ken being all _in the zone_ because of me. Hmm…Interesting.

* * *

Now we were going to our afternoon break. I was swapping out books and notebooks and binders when I heard a little commotion at the end of the hallway. I saw Amber, with her friends, push Ken back into the lockers and take his wallet, swiping $20 from him. I think I just heard a vein pop in my forehead.

I speed-walked all the way to the blonde menace. She turned and stopped chuckling with her posse and then raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, here's comes Hippie." She muttered. I let out a growl and raised her up by her shirt collar and slammed her back into the locker, glaring up into her scared turquoise eyes.

"Don't you _ever_ call me Hippie again! I'm not Hippie and I'm not Tree Trunks. I am _Cliantha Delis._" I paused. "And don't you ever, _ever_ mess with Ken again. You'd better give him his money back or I'll hurt you. Do you understand me, little girl?" I asked her, dangerously close to wanting to snap her nodded furiously. I grabbed the money from her hand and then practically threw her back on the ground. That screwball had the _nerve_ to play the whole scene off like it was nothing, flipping her hair and rolling her eyes while she speed-walked off with her friends.

I turned back to Ken, who was rubbing his sore back. I picked the soft wallet up from the floor and handed it to him along with his money.

He, with a shaky hand, puts the wallet back in his pocket. "Are you okay, Ken? You seem a little tense." I observed him.

"It's nothing, CD." He said, calling me by my nickname. I looked at him, my head tilting to the side a bit. A big smile broke out on my face and I gave him a hug.

"Alright, dude, I won't pry you. Just wait for me outside, I have to get more junk from my locker. You still got some cookies, though, right?" I asked him. He nodded and I smiled again. We bumped fists before I went back to my locker.

Resuming my previous stuff, I took out the rest of my books and swapped them for the ones I didn't need. After that I closed my locker and heading outside for afternoon break.

Just like I said, Ken waited for me outside of the door that led to the courtyard.

"Thanks for waiting for me, bro'!" I said and ruffled his hair, making his neat bowl cut turn into a messy one. He blushed at the gesture.

We were walking to our usual courtyard bench when I saw Lysander already sitting there, currently reading a book. I could feel my face erupting in a grin.

"Yo', Lys!" I called out. He looked up from his book and peered in my direction. He smiled his small, mysterious smile when he looked at me. I must have looked like an idiot, just standing there with a stupid grin and using my whole arm to wave instead of just my hand.

Finally I ran over to my new buddy with Ken close behind. His mismatched eyes shifted over to my nerdy best friend. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is my best bud, Kentin, but he likes to be called Ken." I looked over at Ken who was smiling at the silver-haired boy, but I saw something in that smile that maybe Lysander didn't notice. I could see a tinge of jealously in that smile.

"Hi, Lysander. It's nice to meet you." He said. Figures; if Ken was jealous, he'd still be nice no matter what. He's just not like _some_ people I know.

"The pleasure is all mine, Kentin." Lysander said, shaking Ken's hand when he stuck it out.

Needless to say, we continued our conversation. I kept track of the emotions that Ken's smiles showed. All of them just _screamed_ jealousy. Hmm…

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Cliantha?"  
"Dude, Auntie won't care. We've got all the time we need."

"I just don't want to have a wreck."

So Ken and I were sitting in my golf cart. Why do I have a golf cart? I honestly have no idea; It was Auntie's old golf cart and she gave it to me because apparently I'm not "responsible enough for a real car," but she realized that I do have to drive myself places when she isn't there to do it.

Let me tell you—it is so embarrassing to be in a golf cart in a parking lot, but I don't let people's weird stares get to me. Well, just a little.

We were currently driving to a convenience store to go pick up some snacks, but then I saw a person that I didn't want to see. _Amber._

"Oh, look, the losers are here." She snickered with her pathetic friends.

I could practically feel Ken's face develop into a sad frown. I tried my best to brush them off, but it was a little difficult.

"Pfff…whatever. We're just here to pick up some snacks for another awesome mini-party!" I said. The blonde rolled her eyes at me.

"I told you we didn't get a lucky catch this time, girls." She said and flipped her hair obnoxiously. Instead of getting mad, I did something that would make her mad.

I pressed the gas and grabbed the wheel. "Hold on tight, Ken!"

"Wha—"

He had no time to finish. We started doing fast circles around the three girls, making marks in the pavement. "Wooooooooooaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"I cried out, throwing my slender arms in the air.

I bet Ken can't _believe_ we just _did doughnuts_ around them. Amber's face was turning red; her fists were clenched up like her jaw. Li and Charlotte looked equally surprised.

"See yah later, suckers!" I cried out and then we continued to drive to the store.

Not more than two seconds away, Ken turned to me. "I cannot believe you just did that, CD. What if they tried to do something tomorrow?" He asked worriedly.

I chuckled. "We'll get through it, bro'." Then I stopped the cart for a minute, before I started speaking again. "This, my friend is what I call ridin' dirty."

Then I slammed my foot on the gas pedal and we sped off.

* * *

**Alright, I've got to admit, not my best work, but you know how it goes.**


	3. Stone Gray and Grass Green

**What's up, my authors? I'm here with a fresh new chapter of FSOGAG and it might be the saddest chapter yet. I'm thinking of coming up with two update days: How about Monday and Friday? Yeah, I just hope I can actually do it. Oh and this story might switch from third- to Cliantha's first-point of view or possibly even Ken's. Don't like it? Kiss my rump. Just for a minute let's all do the bump. Yeah, do the ChaosMaster bump—Can't touch me! XD**

* * *

"I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave."

This caused Cliantha to stop chewing her chocolate cookie and stare at Ken. "Leave? Are you going home early?" She asked, worried. "I told you that Castiel didn't really mean it when he said he was going to—"

"Oh, no, CD. I told my Dad what Amber and her friends did. He said he was going to enroll me in military school because he didn't want his son to be bullied anymore." Ken replied.

"WHAT?! Is your dad nuts?! He can't just enroll you into military school! What about regular school?" She yelled, throwing her hands in her hair. _What about me? _She added in her head. Ken gave her a sad smile and said, "It's okay, CD. I won't be gone forever."

Cliantha was holding her head down, face buried in her hands, her arms moving as if she were lightly shrugging. He heard a sniffling noise coming from her. "Are you...crying?" He asked.

It was very rare for CD to cry. It took a lot of pain to even see her tear up.

She looked up at him with sad gray eyes. Some dark brown hair was hanging in her face. Her olive cheeks were tearstained. "No worries...Ken." She sniffled in a tearful voice.

He frowned at her and leaned over to her, wrapping his skinny arms around her.

Soon they were both crying, their tears running down and mixing together. She brought her hand up and rests it against his neck, closing her eyes.

"I'll miss you." She muttered in his ear. Ken nodded against her.

"I'll miss you, too, CD." He said sadly. He suddenly broke their embrace and looked into her gray eyes. "I want to give you something before I go." He slung off his green backpack and pulled out something. A brown teddy bear wearing a white t-shirt with a red heart on it.

"Oh, Ken," She whispered and took the bear from him. She held it close to her chest. He smiled at her brightly, but his smile then faltered a bit.

"I have to go, Cliantha. My dad told me to leave once I said my goodbyes." Ken said and began to walk off.

More tears clouded her eyes. She ran over to Ken and caught him by the shoulder. He turned, bewildered, and gasped a little as she kissed his cheek, which was now turning red.

"Make sure you do whatever you can to talk to me, Ken. Don't forget me." She said, serious.

He nodded and gave her one last hug. They said their final goodbyes and then, just like that, he left.

* * *

I skipped my first three classes. I was in the staircase, hiding in the shadows. My face felt dry and tearstained, my eyes sore.

It sounds stupid, but I'm still trying to process what just happened. I wish someone would just jump out and say, "This is a HUGE prank!"

I'd be mad, but at least I'd have my best friend back.

It feels like a huge chunk of my heart left along with Ken. I just want to take the chunk and Ken back. Maybe I'll feel better and we could have the best chocolate cookies that were ever bought.

I giggled to myself. Ken's obsessed with those cookies and he got me the same way. Oh…good times.

Well, then the bell for fourth period rang and I decided to get up, get my books, and head to class because we were going to lunch this class period. I head to my locker, which is in the main hallway.

Eyes blurry with tears, it takes me a minute to open my locker. Let's see I need my history book, algebra book, biology book…

I swapped my binders and books and notebooks so I have all of my 4th through 7th period junk. I load my cargo into my black backpack. I turn around then _WHAM!_ I'm on the ground, with my backpack on top of me, slowing spinning me rotisserie style from the impact.

Someone else is on the ground. _Amber. _That crispity, crackly, crunchity screwball…

I sat up, in a little pain, rubbing my head. Amber, however, isn't as calm.

She scoffed and glared at me, face red. "Watch where you're going, freak!"

Okay, I was already in a bad mood and here comes Amber to piss me off. "Hey, dude. Maybe if you'd stop looking in the mirror, you'd see when someone else was coming."

I glared into her turquoise eyes with a burning hate. She had a scared look on her face, probably because of last time, but then it was replaced by a teasing look.

"Where's your bespectacled friend, Hippie?" She asked.

"Bespectacled? Stop using these big words, dude. And he's gone." I said, more tears welling to my eyes.

Amber let out a chuckle."You mean he moved? Maybe now I won't have to run into a freak like him."

What? Ken? A freak? Alright, I'm going into bitch mode. This is _not_ a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill.

With one quick motion, I tackle Amber to the ground. I straddle her waist and her gasp of shock turned into pleads for me to stop as I smacked and scratched her face up.

"_Αυτό είναι όλο το ελάττωμά σας, σκύλα!_" Oh, shit. I'm bitching in Greek now! She probably doesn't understand a word that I'm saying, but it still makes her a little more scared.

There's a little more commotion and then there's some fool trying to pull me off of that blonde menace. Whoever it is, it must be a boy because my grip on her slips. "Cliantha, get off of her!" One sharp jerk and I'm off, and someone's holding me, trying to pull me farther away from Amber.

However, everyone stops moving when the principal shows up. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

Damn.

* * *

**Alright, that's it for now. If you spotted the Katt Williams joke, tell me. Oh and to translate what Cliantha said:**

"**This is all your fault, bitch!" **

**Lol, she was bitching in Greek, because was Greek-born, lived there until she was three, moved to Santa Monica, then moved to Sweet Amoris to live with her aunt Agatha when she was 16.**


	4. Empty Gray and Gone Green

**Alright another installment! I'm thinking of changing the title, but I have no idea what to change it too. As for that one anonymous reviewer, I've got something to say to you… **

**I don't think she's a Mary Sue. She has flaws! I could give you a whole list if you wanted me to. By the way, what did you mean "try harder on her name"? She's Greek; I gave her a Greek name. **

**Anyways, I've spent my almost my whole intro ranting, forgive me for that. Oh, and if I said that Cliantha was 16, tell me! I'm changing her to 17, since she is in the 10****th**** grade. Would that be the right age for a sophomore? Oh yeah, if you see the word freshman instead of sophomore, tell me that too!**

* * *

I'm home. Why? Because I got _suspended_. For _3 _days! And Amber didn't get anything! Un-Fucking-Believable.

Auntie did understand why I was mad, but she said it was no reason to start a fight with Amber and now I'm stuck in my room until Auntie calls me for dinner. Apparently, I needed a "time out." What a lame punishment.

It's the first day of my suspension, so if I have to spend two more days "thinking about what I've done," I'll go _crazy._

I lift my covers over my head and sighed. This has to be the worst day of my life. Normally when I got in trouble (there have been a lot of those times), I would call Ken and we would chat it up about why I got in trouble or some junk like that.

The worst thing about this is that I'm going to miss basketball. I might have chosen gardening club if I knew that Ken was going to be in it, but I'm not one for flowers and dirt. And because when you see soil, most likely there's gonna be earthworms. Yuck! I would never admit that I was scared of anything; especially not _worms_. I'd look like a total wimp—seventeen years old and scared of worms.

Before I have time to think again, I hear Auntie call me from downstairs. "Cliantha, there's someone here to see you!"

Not bothering to get up, I just groaned loudly in response. I could hear pounding footsteps coming towards my room and I pulled the covers even tighter around my body. My door suddenly swung open. Alright, CD, just look and see if it's someone you might want to talk to.

I peek out from my blue comforter and see carrot-colored hair and fair skin.

I sit up almost immediately. "Iris! Dude, what are you doing here?" My (other) best friend sat down at my bed and smiled at me.

"Nathaniel told me what happened and I just came to see if you're okay." She said. My mood worsened a bit; I don't need anyone checking up on me, but I do appreciate the effort.

"Well, thanks, Red" I called her by her nickname, "but I am okay." She only smiled and then looked me in the eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting pretty depressed ever since Ken left." She said.

"I know I've been acting a little weird and junk, but there's no reason to think that I'm depressed." Oh, God, I'm lying to myself. Actually, I'm not depressed. I'm _more_ than depressed because I don't have my faithful best bud by my side anymore. I don't even know where the military school is. "I'm perfectly fine, Iris. There's nothing wrong at all." I can feel slimy tears fall down my face and I wipe them away, not want my friend to see.

Maybe I'm trying to convince myself instead of Iris. I know I'm not okay, but I can't help but to try to make it seem like I am.

My face is soaked with tears and I'm full-blown crying. Iris scoots closer and wrapped her arms around me, capturing me in a hug. I instantly returned it, burying my face in her shoulder. She didn't seem to mind that I was getting her shirt wet.

"I…j-just can't….believe h-he's…." I sobbed and slobbered. "G-gone…"

* * *

**And scene! Sorry that was all I could think of and I was running out of time to write. I hoped you enjoyed my (crappy) story.**


	5. Catbird Gray and Mint Green

**I'm baaaaack! Oh, that reminds me. Saw a fan-art picture of Kentin and some other characters going like "**_**That's**_** Ken?!" and he was like "I'm back, b**ches!" I laughed so hard at that! **

**So most of the reviews were great. I see KMR is still there… I've got more to say to you. **

**Dude, her name is not Sue-ish. This is a Sue name—Raven Anne Star Skye Melody Regan Crystal Starfire. Wouldn't you give a Greek character a Greek name? What would be Sue-ish is if she was plain American and had a Greek name. She's got flaws, dude. Flaws don't necessarily have to give to the plot. One major flaw (that is contributing to the plot) is that she's getting an emotional problem—she's slowly breaking down from daring, fun-loving, mellow girl to a broken-hearted, sad, depressed girl who needs her best friend back. Oh, I'm not insecure, at least not about my writing. I respond to any negative review if I don't feel that the reviewer was correct. So that explains why I'm still talking to you. I have a question for you though. Is Cliantha not believable enough for you? She's daring, laid back, and chill. That's believable. She's got olive skin, gray eyes, and dark brown hair. Believable. She's sort of lanky, medium height, with a lithe build but not completely flat. That's believable. **

**Wow, that took way longer than expected. Anyways, enjoy the show, guys!**

* * *

Second day of my suspension— _Yay_.

Well, at least I'm not in class now. School never really interested me. Actually, all school ever did for me is give me 1) Eight crappy hours of my life for ten out of twelve months of the year and 2) No good food to eat.

The main reason was because I practically can't read! I'm dyslexic. Every word I read gets all mushy in my head and the letters are switched up like a big mixing pot and ugh…it's just so confusing! Worst of all, it makes my grades suffer and caused some teasing.

Auntie told me that I could go out today since she couldn't watch me, but, like always, she told me don't go over to a boy's house.

I got up from my bed and didn't bother straightening it up. I threw some jeans and a red Keep Calm t-shirt and my gold sandals, heading to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and combed my hair (which cost me a lot of tugging).

Where should I even go today?

I guess I could go to the mall and browse for more gladiator sandals. I might even run into another friend of mine.

After grabbing my wallet, keys, and phone, I left the house. Hmm, should I take the cart or just walk?

I shrugged and decided to take the cart. Honestly, I just don't care if anyone laughs. Oh, if only Ken was here, I would have someone to be strong for.

I get in the cart and lay my things in the floor of the back so they won't fall out. I turn the cart on and once I set all the controls, I'm off. The mall was only a few blocks away, so I shouldn't take long.

I turn the curve and tap my free hand against the dashboard, humming the lyrics to some song I was listening to earlier. The mall is now in view and I pull up into the nearest parking space, getting out of the car as quickly as I can.

* * *

I'm in the food court now. I was sitting by myself, eating some sugar cookies I just bought. The warm, sweet scent and taste made me sigh in satisfaction. I had a plastic bag with two shoe boxes inside. Sometimes you just can't decide if you want the black or the purple gladiator sandals…

While I was minding my business, busy eating, I could hear a familiar, _annoying_ giggle.

"Hehehe…" I know what you're thinking. It's not Amber or her friends. It's—

"Capucine, what do you want?" I asked, irritated. Her hooded, green eyes stared at me with an 'I-know-what-you-did-last-summer' look. Green eyes…snap out of it, CD.

"Oh, Amber told me something about you," She said. I rolled my eyes. If there's something else than her curiosity or her big mouth, it's that she's so caught up with Amber.

"What did she tell you?" I queried with a little interest. I am just as nosy as she is.

"She told me that you missed your bespectacled friend. Hehehe…"

"Dude, stop using these big words! And there's nothing wrong with missing your best friend. She'd better stop spreading junk about me or I'll mess up her face again." I said.

"Don't be so insecure, Cliantha." The brunette said and sat down. "I think it's really sweet that you miss him."

I stop being angry for a second and looked at her with a small blush on my face. "R-really? You think it's sweet?" She nodded and I could tell that she really meant it. I grinned at her and held out a cookie for her to take.

The green-eyed girl looked at it with interest. "Go ahead and take it." I said.

She nodded and took the cookie from my hand, munching it happily. I started on a second cookie and smiled to myself and then looked back at Capucine.

"You know what? You're alright, dude." I admitted. She smiled and we continued to eat our cookies.

* * *

**This chapter was pretty good if I do say so myself! A little Capucine/Cliantha friendship! Oh, again, to KMR…I'm going to give you a list. All because you said you didn't care for one.**

**She's immature.**

**She is irresponsible.**

**She is cocky when it comes to looks.**

**She's dyslexic.**

**She's **_**not **_**book-smart.**

**She's lazy.**

**It takes a lot for her to admit that she's scared of anything.**

**She's indifferent to anyone that's not nice to her, not a friend, and not family.**

**She's disobedient.**

**She wears her heart on her sleeve.**

**She can get melodramatic.**

**She's obsessed with gladiator sandals and chocolate cookies.**

**Her singing voice isn't very great.**

**She is actually very dependent—her dependence is on Ken because he was the person she was defending and being strong, calm, and collected for.**

**She is a borderline drinker. She'll have a few drinks now and then.**

**She can be completely biased. **

**There you go! 16 flaws!**


	6. A Night on the Town

**This is another update! Thanks to KMR, I'm going to try to represent all of Cliantha's flaws. I'm pretty glad we cleared this up. I admit, my characters can have flaws and I won't really show them, so that's why they seem Sue-ish. And again, I'm changing Cliantha's grade. She's a junior now! So, now that that's cleared up.**

**A ChaosMaster Production…**

**Fanfiction Studios presents….**

**Halcyon! Yep, I renamed the story.**

* * *

Today was my last day of suspension and I was feeling slightly better than I was for the past few days. Oh, it wasn't morning time if you were wondering. It was about six o'clock in the evening and I was getting ready to go out with Iris, Capucine, Kim, Peggy, Rosalya and Melody.

They all decided to treat me out to a night on the town, but Mel told me to dress casually, so that's what I did.

I put my hair in a waterfall braid and put on a fitted navy shirt, white silk vest, and jeans with white sandals. I checked myself in the mirror for what seemed to be the tenth time, and then grabbed all of my outing necessities.

We were going to watch a movie, then eat, then go back home. It sounded like fun, and I'm always up for fun.

I waited at the sidewalk near Main Street like Mel told me to do. People were walking, driving, some wearing dancing and smoking. Ugh, smoke is getting to the air near me and I can almost taste it.

Not more than five minutes later, a nice dark blue Lamborghini car pulls up next to the side walk. Melody's head pokes out through the window. Her hair was done up in a ponytail and her smile was brighter than her blue eyes. She was wearing a casual blue sweater with white jeans.

"Hi, Cliantha! Come on in!" She says. I happily walked to the backseat doors and slide in next to Capucine. Her pink-and-brown hair was down, but she wore a red headband instead of pink and a red, loose tank top, jean shorts, and clog sandals.

Kim was wearing a one-shouldered green shirt with ripped gray jeans. Rosalya donned a white shirt with ruffled tiers, black cardigan and a black skirt. Peggy wore a plain green tank top with some brown bellbottoms and dark green Converse.

Iris was in the shotgun seat, wearing a sky blue Keep Calm shirt, jeans, and flip-flops. She turned back to me and said, "We've been trying to decide what movie we're gonna see. There are four votes for _Identity Thief_ and two for _Silver Linings Playbook._"

I thought for a moment. "Hmm…I vote for _Identity Thief_." Capucine, Iris, Kim, and Rosalya all cheered at my vote. I guess they voted for it too.

We kept driving for the movie theater, which was about ten minutes from Main Street.

* * *

"That movie was so hilarious!" I laughed with Kim and Iris as we exited the theater room. I've never watched something so funny in all of my life.

"The scene in the car was so funny." Capucine agreed. We were walking to the counter where they sold snacks, since I asked if we could get some food for the road.

Our group was next in line and I was trying to decide what I want. The problem was that I couldn't read the sign. I squinted, leaned up on my tippy toes, and did everything I could to see, but to no avail.

"Psst…Capucine." I whispered. She turned to me.

"What?"

"Read that second line on the menu." I said. I had been able to make out that it said _ICEE—3.99._ Before she could ask why, I fixed her with a hard glare.

As I thought, the ICEEs were 3.99. I bought one with a five I had, choosing the cherry flavor. I sipped my frothy drink happily.

"Where do you guys want to eat?" Melody asked when we made it to the car.

"McDonald's."  
"Red Lobster."  
"Five Guys."  
"Genghis Grill."  
"Logan's Roadhouse."  
"Ichiban."

Oh, boy, here comes another vote. Since Melody and I wanted to go to the Genghis Grill, we were currently heading there.

* * *

**Another short filler chapter! Sorry guys, it was all I could come up with! Next, chapter will be great though. It'll take place two months after this chapter and **_**two **_**new characters will be coming! If you can guess them, I'll dedicate the chapter to you!**


	7. Twins!

**I'm back! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Patty967, who was the first one to get it right! It is in fact Alexy and Armin! Oh and I've got last names for the characters. See them at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

_2 months later…_

The day I went back to school after my suspension was not a good one. It seemed like everyone was staring at me, just thinking about how I allowed myself to behave like an animal to Amber. There was one thing that put a smile on my face though.

Amber looked like she just lost a boxing match. Her right eye was swollen and she had scratches so deep that makeup barely hid them. Still, I didn't feel so great.

So when she told me "Welcome back, Hippie," I did something I never thought I'd do. I ran off to the bathroom with fat tears welling up in my eyes and sobbed until my gray eyes were sore.

It's been two months since that. I woke up and stared at my clock, and gasped in horror as I realized it was about twenty minutes past the time I was supposed to wake up.

"Shit, I'm late!" I cried and ran to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, braided my hair, and ran back to my room. I picked out knee-length shorts, a fitted pink shirt, and a One Direction hoodie (One Direction's my secret obsession. I rhymed!). I put on my black gladiator sandals.

When I got downstairs, Auntie had her back turned to me, dressed her fairy costume. "You're late, Cliantha." She said calmly.

"I know, I know!" I exclaimed and grabbed my book bag from the couch. "Bye!" I left without another word.

* * *

I got a tardy slip from the office for first period. I sat in the back off the room near a window. Mr. Faraize droned on about the history of the American Revolution. I stared at my textbook with no interest at all, only able to make out a few words. Did he even know I was dyslexic?

Only a few minutes after, there was knock on the door. Mr. Faraize stopped talking and walked over to the door. When it opened I saw the principal and two boys behind her. I assumed they were twins because they had the same hairstyle, same height, and same lean build. Their hair and eyes were different though.

The first one had dyed blue hair and pink eyes. He wore an orange jacket, blue shirt with an atom-looking thing on it, green jeans and dark green, chunky headphones around his neck. He had multiple iron-on patches on his jeans and a green and a pink tie where his belt would be.

The second had black hair and blue eyes, which was probably their natural twin colors. He donned a light brown shirt with an eggshell shirt over it, jeans, a navy vest, purple scarf, and bracelets around his wrist.

Mr. Faraize went back into the room and said, "Class, this Alexy and Armin Mitchell." We did our little unenthusiastic welcome. I know if Ken was here, he'd be showering them in a very hyper welcome. Oh, Ken.

"You two can take the seats next to Cliantha. Raise your hair, Cliantha." I lifted my hand lazily and gave them my best grin. I caught the black-haired one's gaze as he and his brother walked over. He made a funny face and I giggled to myself.

They sat in the seats beside me and Mr. Faraize began his boring lesson again.

* * *

I walked out of class, laughing with my new friends. I got to know them well since we passed notes in class. The blunette was Alexy and the ravenette was Armin. Both of them were pretty cool thought and they shared the same good looks too.

"You two are crazy fun." I laughed as I placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "What do you say we meet up for lunch?"

"Sure, CD," Armin said and Alexy nodded along with him. I smiled and went ahead to my next class.

**Yep, it was short, but it is important because this is the start of a plot twist! So review. Um, I haven't met Alexy and Armin, so if you guys could help me out with what they would say…**

******As for last names: Alexy and Armin Mitchell, Amber and Nathaniel Patterson, Castiel Pierce, Kentin Ellis, Lysander and Leigh Ainsworth, and that's it pretty much.**


	8. Doughnuts, Spelling Bees, and Just Dance

**Today has to be one of the lamest days ever. We've finished our 9 weeks' test and I'm very glad because next week, it's SPRING BREAK! Alright, alright, alright! YEEEAAHH! You gon' learn today! And to the review that said Ken needs to come back, sorry, it'll be quite while before he does.**

* * *

I was over at Alexy and Armin's house. Their house was a two-story house that was simple, yet stylish at the same time. I even met their mother who was blonde and blue-eyed, and their father who was ravenette and hazel-eyed.

They were nice and sweet, but the most embarrassing thing that occurred was when his mother asked, "Oh, this is great, Richard! Armin finally brought a girl home!" and when his father replied, "She's a keeper, son."

Okay, it's only been a week since I've met them. I'm not in love with him. Though, while Armin and I play Just Dance 4, I think about it.

Armin and I could be twins interests-wise. We both loved video games, chips, and internet. We also both hated vegetables, but I loved going shopping just like Alexy.

"CD…hey, CD!" I snapped towards Armin. "You can choose the next song."

"Sweet!" I cried out and took the Wii remote from him. I flipped through the songs until I found a song that I liked. "You bought 'Gangnam Style'? Dude, that's one of my favorite songs." I pressed A to continue onto the song.

The song finally came on.

"_Oppa Gangnam Style,"_

Armin had to start doing that crazy leg dance and I laughed at him. "You look like you're trying to dance and kick someone at the same time!" I laughed as we started dancing together. He narrowed his eyes at me and kept moving.

* * *

The next day at school, 4th period, I'm facing my worst nightmare.

Let me get down and dirty for a minute. Ms. Gomez has a very elementary way of making sure that we know our math terms. A spelling bee.

If _she_ must know, I cannot read, much less spell. And now I'm being forced to spell big words in front of a whole classroom of kids. Plus, Amber's there.

We are on the first round and we are going down each row of seat. I was doodling around on my notebook and suddenly…

"Miss Delis, you're up." Shit. I stood up as Ms. Gomez when she gestured me to do so. "Your word is 'exponential.'"

I freeze and I'm pretty sure my face looks like this—0_0. "Um...err…" I looked around and then closed my eyes, trying to escape everyone's potentially evil glances. "E-X-P…" I have to think for a moment. "E-X-P-O-T—"

Once I say 'T', Ms. Gomez cuts me off. "Sorry, Miss Delis. The correct spelling is E-X-P-O-N-E-N-T-I-A-L."

My olive cheeks flush dark red and I slump down in my seat, ready to cry, get mad, throw a book, or do anything to feel a little better. I buried my face into my hands.

_Just __**Keep Calm and Carry On**__, CD, _My conscience tells me. I peek out from my fingers and catch Alexy and Armin both looking at me with worried glances. I removed my hands and looked back at them. Suddenly, I crossed my eyes and stuck my tongue out, making a weird face. They silently laughed and now we're just making faces at each other.

* * *

Walking out of the lunch line with my twin friends, holding a plate of junky cafeteria food, we find somewhere to sit near the back of the cafeteria. I had some decently cooked chicken nuggets, water, and a roll. Alexy had offered to share his doughnuts with us, so I was looking forward to that too.

We sat at a table near the door.

"Let's go to the movies tonight, guys. They're gonna show _Sinister_ for another night. I heard it's gonna be freaky nasty." I said.

"Are you sure that your aunt will let you out?" Armin asked.

"Well, _duh_, dude! It's Friday. Everyone goes out on Friday. Especially on…" I turned to Alexy who wasn't paying attention to us. "FRIDAY THE 13th!" I quickly shook his shoulders as I said that. He jumped, shrieked, and dropped his doughnut on the floor.

I heard him swear under his breath. "Well, Cliantha, now you're just gonna watch me eat the doughnut I was going to give to you." He said, about to take about out of it.

"NO! Dude, please don't eat it. I'm _sooo _hungry right now. Please, Alexy." I plead and he pretends not to hear me. "Lexy? Lexy-Kins? Sexy Lexy? Blue? Alexander?" I started naming some random nicknames and etcetera. He lets me have the doughnut, but he takes a piece for himself.

I smile happily at the two as I munch on my sugary doughnut.

* * *

**There you have it! The chapter! I hoped you like it.**


	9. Love and Basketball

**Hi, guys! I've got a fresh new chapter. It's fresh off of the grill (which is my mind) and it takes place one month after the previous chapter and technically three months after the original time of the story, so our dear Ken has been gone for three months.**

* * *

_1 month later…_

I was sitting next to Capucine, Iris, and Rosalya at lunch today. Alexy and Armin had to go to the doctor today, so that took some fun out of my day, but I was alright.

Things between Armin and I have been sort of awkward ever since that night at the movies a month ago. I remember it like it was just yesterday.

_We were watching __Sinister__ in the movie theater in the middle section of the theater room. It was about forty minutes into the movie. _

_I was shaking with fear, afraid that someone might grab me in the dark. _Uh oh, _I thought, _here comes another scream opportunity. _I thought I was being sort of pathetic, shaking and scared to of a movie. _

_The scary part came, and almost everyone else in the theater screamed with me. Alexy screamed like a banshee, but Armin, who sat between us, sat calmly as if the movie didn't affect him. I felt a few tears escape my eyes. Great, now I'm crying like a little girl. _

_I leaned towards Armin and rest my head on his shoulder, which caused him to blush and look down at me. "I'm scared, Armin." I said in a baby voice._

_He smiled for a minute and the blush disappeared. "Oh, is the fearless Cliantha scared of a little movie?" I reached up and lightly smacked his cute face._

"_Oh, hush. It's not that scary." I couldn't sound so tough; another scary part was coming and my body began to tense, ready to scream. I opened my mouth, but my scream turned into a gasp as Armin suddenly pulled me closer, so I was off of my seat and into his lap. _

_I blushed, and Armin smiled down at me with his own blush. "Just grab my hand whenever you feel scared, CD."_

_Okay, this was sort of awkward. But then I snuggled my head comfortably into his chest and moved my hand near his so I could get a head start._

"…antha?" I snapped my head towards Capucine, who was looking at me with her cat-green eyes.

She giggled a little bit. "We were talking about your basketball game. You're going to make sure _Armin's _there, right, Cliantha?" She asked with a devious look.

I rolled my eyes as the rest of the girls laughed at my embarrassed face.

* * *

We were doing our pregame practice, but some spectators were already there. Auntie was there, cheering me on a little too loudly. I smiled and waved at her anyway.

I went to go look for Dajan, who I might've been able to start a good conversation with. I walked around the gym, looking and then I bumped into someone. Whoever it was, they must have been pretty light on their feet, because I knocked them over.

I saw a short girl, who looked around 5'2", on the ground. "Sorry, dude," I said and lifted her up. The girl looked familiar, but at the same time she didn't. She had straight red hair and green eyes with pale skin.

"Oh, it's okay." She said with a Scottish/Irish accent and I figured out who she was. She was Dajan's girlfriend and Iris's cousin, Crystal McKeller.

"You here to cheer on Dajan, Crystal?" I teased and her whole body turned red. She looked over to the side and nodded.

"Yeah. It is the first game of the season, so I wanted to make sure that I let him know that I'm always going to support him." She said and I melted with happiness.

"Aw, dude, that is so sweet. I see why Dajan talks about you so much." I said and she blushed even more.

Coach Harrison came and blew his whistle. "Everyone to the locker rooms now!"

"That's my cue!" I exclaimed and ran off to the dressing room. I saw Kim along the way as we headed towards the girls' side of the locker room. "Hey, Kim, what's up?"

She turned and gave me a little smile. "Oh, hey, little girl. You ready for the big game?"

"You know it, dude." I said as we went down to our individual lockers and got out our basketball jerseys and shorts. I changed into my things and took off my sandals, slipped on socks and some black and white Jordans. This is one of the rare occasions where I don't wear gladiator sandals. I also tied my hair up, put on a sweatband and a band around my wrist. I looked like a TV basketball player.

"Let's go, everyone!" Coach Harrison yells from the outside. We resurface quickly, not wanting to upset the coach for obvious reasons. I looked around in the crowd, waved at my over-enthusiastic aunt, and saw my two new best friends and their parents.

I caught Alexy's pinkish gaze and smiled, then caught Armin's blue stare and gave him a wider smile. I even blew him a kiss. Moving on from there, I saw that the stadiums were filled and the opposing team was here.

* * *

The boys' game was first. Our side won, so they expected our girls to do the same.

Kim and I were talking, and somehow, we managed to stretch at the same time. All of the sudden, a whistle blows and Coach yells, "Let's go!"

Our team and the opponents line up in our positions. I am next to a girl named Joyce while Kim is on the other side of the court.

The referee passes the ball to a girl named May. May dribbled the ball around before tossing it to Ellie. Ellie tried to make a shot from the free-throw line, but it missed and a girl from the opposing team got it. She dribbles and passes it. It began a chain of passing from opponent to opponent. They kept passing the ball around until a girl passed it the wrong way. Joyce grabs it and passes it to yours truly.

_Show time!_ I say to myself as I run across the court and make a shot. Wait for it….wait for it…boom! It went it.

* * *

This game is actually very difficult. The scoreboard reads Home-45 | Visitor-47. I panted and put my hands on my knees.

It was the last round, which meant that this was our last chance to win. The Sweet Amoris fans cheer, screaming, and the loud noise it starting to get to me. It's not so bad; it is our motivation.

A whistle blows and we're back on. I get the ball first, and then I pass it to Joyce. She runs with the ball and makes a shot, bumping out score up to 46. Our side of the stadium cheers.

Sadly, our new point is still beat by the opponents going up to 48.

A few more shots are made and both scores are tied at 49. And the round just ended.

"Tie!" Coach calls. This is a rare occasion. Now they have to choose a player from each side to make a shot to determine whether they win or lose. Both teams are called by their coaches for a huddle session.

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

* * *

Well, I was sort of deafened by Coach Harrison's loud voice yelling at us. Good news is that the girl for the opposing team had made a missing short. Bad news is that I have to shot for our team.

Worse news is that if I don't make this shot, the opponents automatically win.

The referee passed me the ball. I took it with nervous hands and I dribbled the ball about five times. Someone from the crowd had the nerve to yell out, "Shoot already!"

"Shut up, Amber." I growled under my breath. _Oh, well. Here goes nothing._ I let the ball fly from my hands. The ball tumbles, twists, and turns in the dense air of the gym. I stop breathing for a minute, my body turning ten times sweatier than I already was.

The ball nears the basket and…Oh my God. IT WENT IN!

My face brightens up and I scream excitedly. My team gets up and huddles around me. My coach puts a hand on my shoulder and says, "Nice work, Delis." Our side of the school is screaming with joy and pure happiness. I take off the sweatband and the rubber band, letting my dark brown hair loose. I shook out all of the sweat from my hair like a dog. Sweet Amoris strikes again!

I'm allowed to walk away now and I see Alexy and Armin (along with their parents) coming down from the stadium.

Alexy says," Nice job, CD." He gives me a friendly hug that I return politely. I turn to Armin and give him a smile.

"You were amazing out there, Cliantha." The ravenette said. I smiled, nodded, and hugged him. This hug was different from the one I shared with Alexy. This one was sweet and passionate instead of friendly and kind.

I slowly pulled back from hug and stared into Armin's beautiful blue eyes. He looked into my gray ones with the same passionate power and brushes some sweaty hair from my face. Oh my…we're leaning in…his arms are around my waist.

It's not like I've never been kissed before. It's just that this kiss was better than any other I've ever had and I love it. Armin's lips are soft and sweet and gentle, so that adds up to the greatness. I can feel a smile forming on my lips.

We pull away and it feels almost too soon.

"I may have played some good b-ball, but damn, Armin, you played some good service." I said and we busted out laughed.

* * *

**And scene! Yep, and just to let you know, this is really where the plot twist begins.**


	10. Beach (1)

**Hey, guys! I'm super happy for this chapter. Sorry to any fans disappointed with the Armin/Cliantha, but the next few chapters are going to be strictly that. Please enjoy this chapter! Oh, I've got a little poster idea: Keep Calm and Bear with Me! Lol! **

**P.S. This is one month after the two started dating and four months since Ken left.**

**P. P. S. The reason I'm skipping so many months is because we've got to move on to the important stuff quicker!**

* * *

_1 month later…_

* * *

Armin and I sat together in the back off his parents' van. Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell were taking us to the beach for spring break. I was practically part of their family now.

I was wearing a pretty dark blue sundress over a gray and white striped bikini with my gray sandals. I had my hair loose and wavy. Some plain black sunglasses were clipped to my dress.

Armin had on a button up off-white shirt with dark blue shorts that had sky blue flowers on the side. Alexy color-coordinated and wore a peach shirt with dark blue shorts that had orange flowers.

My boyfriend (it felt so good to say that) had his arm slung around my waist while my head was on his chest. I leaned up for a moment.

"Armin," I called in a whisper, since I didn't want to wake up a sleeping Alexy. He turned to me. "What are you gonna do on the beach?"

"I'm not sure." He whispered back. "Maybe we can set up some chairs and play Temple Run 2." I giggled a little at that.

"You can't just play video games at the beach. What about the ocean? The food?" I asked.

"We can get some of that, too." He said, smiling. I gave him my own smile and leaned up to kiss him. Our lips met in a gentle kiss. I moved my hand up to his hair, slender olive finger surrounded by black locks. His arms moved from my waist as his hands traveled around my back.

We arrived at the beach within twenty minutes. It seemed fairly crowded, but everyone was spaced out so it looked like there were few people.

"This looks like fun," I said as we got out of the car.

* * *

**Okay sorry for the shortness, but I'll stretch this beach thing over the next two or three chapters!**


	11. Beach (2)

**I hope you guys enjoy this update,  
it just might include our friend Dake,  
So you all must appreciate,  
the fact that I didn't post it late.**

**Yep, I'm a poet! I think I should include Dake. Jealousy does include romance at times. Enjoy!**

* * *

So we were at the beach. I was sitting on a chair with an umbrella over it. I had put on my sunglasses and was drinking some ginger ale that Armin got me. I swear that boy brings me the weirdest stuff. Right now, he went to go get some snacks.

I sighed longingly when he left. I couldn't stand it when someone left me. Ever since Ken left, my emotions were a lot more sensitive even if I would never admit it. What sucks more than someone leaving me is that I realized that I cannot live without a significant other.

For no apparent reason, I start thinking about the myths my parents used to tell me. "I don't know how Artemis, Athena, or Hestia could do this." I mumbled.

I take another swig of my ale. Where is that boy? I know it doesn't take that long to get some food. Unless he's just being lazy…

Plugging in my MP3 player, I decided to listen to "Lights" by Ellie Goulding.

Not more than fifteen seconds into the song, there was a guy blocking my view. It was kinda annoying, so I lowered my sunglasses to get a better look.

The guy was cute in a way. He had blond hair with brown streaks and turquoise eyes. He was tan and had tattoos. He even had a cool surfboard.

"Hi, are you alone?" He asked me with an Australian accent.

"Uh, yes, I am. But," I paused for dramatic effect, "You should know that I have a boyfriend, dude."

"Boyfriend? Well, he couldn't possibly look better than me." He said and winked at me. I snorted dismissively, but it wasn't audible to him.

"I'd hate to break it to you, bro', but I don't think you're all that cute." I said.

"You're right. There's no way I could compare to you." He said. Alright, that one kind of made me blush.

"Alright, so you've admitted that I'm better looking than you. You've said all you've got to say, dude, and I've already said I've got a boyfriend. You can leave now." I said.

Instead of leaving, he moved closer and said, "Now why would I do that?"

Out of nowhere, a fair-skinned hand rested on the guy's bare shoulder and jerked him roughly around. It was then that I saw an infuriated Armin. His face was red with anger, blue eyes on fire.

"I think she told you to leave." He growled. Alright, now it's been confirmed that shit was about to go down. And I have a feeling that Armin will not be on the receiving end of blows for too long.

* * *

**Short chapter, long story. Oh, well. I think that we've done pretty well with adding Dake. Sorry if he seem OOC, but I think I've got his flirtatious attitude done right. *hears crickets chirping* Right?**


	12. Beach (3)

**Judging by the reviews of the last chapter…I'd say that you want a fight! Now, I'm very VERY bad at fight scenes so please don't judge me. And I won't judge you. 'Cause it could get ugly. Before it gets beautiful! Alright, so just bear with me on this. I promise it will blow over. Let me reply to the reviews!**

**SageHope: Yes. Yes, he is. XD!**

**Guest: Yep, he's getting his butt kicked! And Ken will be back soon. Very soon.**

**MyMoonMaiden: Lol! Cliantha would be the one carrying the cards.**

** . : Thanks, I thought I made him OOC! **

**But Ken will be back… (Get ready fangirls) IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I didn't really go by the episodes. If I had, Armin would not be dating CD right now. But, um, yeah.**

* * *

I just stood back will Armin glared at Dake. Never have I ever seen such a dark fury in his eyes, or anywhere really, not even when the Principal gets mad. I had to take a step back; even I was a bit scared.

If Dake was afraid of Armin, he sure could hide it. He kept a black face and looked back into his eyes. All of a sudden, he let out a loud chuckle, his turquoise eyes squeezing shut. "You actually sounded threatening for a moment, mate."

This didn't lighten Armin's mood. I saw a menacing glint in his blue eyes and that told me that in a few seconds, I might have to hold up a card that says _ROUND 1. _His hand reels back and he smacked Dake right across the face.

A crowd that I didn't know was watching made a loud gasp sound and then they started chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

It sickened me that they were actually encouraging this. I couldn't say much though because I sort of wanted to see what happened.

All hell broke loose. Dake wiped some blood from his mouth and punched Armin in the nose. I heard a fearful noise escape from my lips as I saw his blood, but I didn't dare go near that fight. My parents always told me when boys fight, let them play it out, but when girls fight, call an ambulance.

A few more punches are thrown, fist fly, hands smack, and overall, they are both fighting hard. All of a sudden Armin lets out a little yelp. There was blood gushing hard from his nose. My instincts take over.

"Stop! Stop! He's hurt!" I said, running over. I try to pull Armin away from Dake as hard as I can. And somehow, I have no idea how, but Dake's hand slipped when he was going for Armin and he managed to slap me in the face.

Everyone gasped. The crowd gasped, Armin gasped, I gasped, and Dake gasped. He looked shocked and maybe a little ashamed, turquoise eyes wild. I held a hot hand to my burning cheek and winced. This shit hurts with a capital "Ow!"

Nothing made me feel better than slapping Dake back.

* * *

We had taken Armin to the hospital after we went back to his parents. His nose wasn't broken, just bruised, and he had a bandage around it.

Currently we were up in his room (Get those dirty thoughts out right now) just cuddling up on his bed (What did I say about those thoughts?!).

I had my hair loose and wavy, so of course Armin ran his fingers through it nonstop. Now it looks like a crimped mess.

"Why are doing that?" I asked and lightly smacked his hands.

"You look cute when you get irritated like that." He chuckled, closing his eyes.

I licked my lips when I looked at him. The reason why is because today we was wearing a button shirt that was currently open, exposing his muscles to my (naughty) gray eyes. My eyes were averted down to his chest, and they stayed there until fingers snapped in front of my face.

"Hello, earth to Cliantha." He said. "You were drooling." I blushed bright red.

Yep. That awkward moment when you realize that your boyfriend caught you staring at his six pack.

He tilted my lowered head by up and made me look into his eyes. I could feel his breath fanning my face and my eyelids drifted a little. I felt like going to sleep, but my body was still awake and…oddly turned on by this. His arms went around my waist and I closed the gap in between us.

* * *

**Sorry for being late and the chapter being sort of short. But trust me. It will be TOTALLY worth it in the next chapter.**


	13. Wha'cha Talkin' 'Bout, Kentin?

**Hi, guys! It's the moment that you've all been waiting for! KEN'S BACK! It's seven months after the beach fued and it has been offically 11 months since Ken has left. **

_7 months later..._

Even though I couldn't believe it, I just bought Amber a $300 smart phone. To get some info, she said she would tell me if I got her the phone. I didn't really care, so I did it. It had been about eleven months since Ken had gone to military school. Surprisingly, I have been doing pretty well for the past nine months.

Those first two months weren't so hot.

So anyways, I was walking to my locker, just got out of basketball practice, when I stopped. There Amber was…kissing a boy?! In the middle of the hallway? That's just sick on _so_ many levels!

I was in shock…Frozen…unable to move. I was somewhere I between wanting to laugh and wanting to hurl…The boy...He was…

A student I've never seen before. Suddenly Amber pulled away and looked directly at me. Damn, I must have been staring at them too hard!

"You where there?!" She asked, her face red.

"S-sorry." I whispered shyly. Why am I sorry? She should be the one who should be sorry for subjecting me to such a horrible scene!

"Don't make that face, you'll kiss a boy one day. After all miracles do happen." And she gave me a sickly sweet smile.

I frowned and crossed my arms. "I've already kissed someone."

She rolled her turquoise eyes. "Yeah, of course."

"Yeah huh! I kissed Castiel!" I said. Okay, I lied; I will NEVER kiss Castiel. But her face blew up red.

"W-Whatever! As if that was possible!" She stammered, obviously angry. I still got a reaction even though she was just kissing this guy.

"Pfff…" The guy exclaimed. Her new friend didn't seem too happy. Maybe I should leave them alone, but I really want to know who he is.

"Uh, excuse me, what's your name? Are you new? I've never seen you here before." I said and eyed him curiously.

"My name?" He asked and smiled. Why is he smiling like that?

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Amber said and I whirled around to her, glaring.

"You kissed him without even knowing his name?! Bad move, dude." I said and shook my head, sucking my teeth.

"I didn't even have the time to talk to the other new students before you jumped in and became all buddy-buddy with them. I didn't want to take the risk this time." She said.

"Ok…" Was all I could say. Sometimes talking to Amber is like sending signals into outer space; we hope to find some sort of intelligence but we never find anything.

The new guy spoke then. "Actually, Amber, the more I look at you, the more I realize that you are not even the slightest bit cute." He said angrily. Whew, I think as I mentally sighed in relief, he finally sees the light! He continued, "Plus, you are a really bad kisser. Don't come near me anymore, and don't try to call me."

Oh, boy, if only I had some popcorn!

He took the phone I had to buy her earlier and smashed it on the ground, breaking the screen and the case. It was definitely useless now.

Amber blew a fuse. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! Why did you do that?!"

"I spent $300 dollars on that phone!" I reply, likewise to her. I think I'm gonna cry…nah!

"Did you understand what I said or do I need to draw you a picture! Get out of here!" He exclaimed and pointed in the opposite direction. I then noticed he was dressed sort of like a guy who just got out of boot camp.

I decided to slip away as well. I'll find out his name later. I went to the staircase to get out of school; it was the quickest way. And somehow, that guy from before is already there. Is there like a secret portal I don't know about?

"Oh, hi, Cliantha. Not too frightened by what just happened, are you?" He said, smiling.

I grinned at him brightly. "Frightened? That was the best thing I've ever seen, bro'. You practically dissed her! Well done, dude." I lifted my hand up for a five. He gave me a look, still smiling. "Well don't leave me hanging." I stated.

"Uh…wait. How do you know my name?" I queried, crossing my arms.

He smiled. "Ha ha, don't you understand? I know I've changed a lot, but still! Do you not remember me? You know, the boy that followed you to stay by your side until high school…" He trailed off, eyeing me with mirth.

"Wait a minute," I breathed. Some tears welled in my eyes, my breath quickened, and my hands started getting sweaty. "Ken?!" I asked, my gray eyes popping out of my head practically.

"Bingo!" He exclaimed. "I spent months in intensive training and it has paid off!" I smiled at his happiness. I gave him the biggest hug I could possibly give, danced around happily, and squealed the whole time, trying to keeping in all my happiness but to no avail.

I was one Cloud Nine! I kept screaming out, "Thank you, Jesus, he's back!"

After calming down, slowly I rest both of my hands on his shoulders and smiled at him. "I'm glad you're back, dude." I said. I looked over my "new" best friend.

The military school had changed, no, _transformed_ Ken. He looked physically older, like 20, but like me, he was 17. His voice got deeper, he got taller. He was lean but muscular. His skin was tanned, he lost those adorable freckles, and his hair grew a little and turned a glossy brown color. He didn't even have glasses. His eyes…were beautiful.

"Look at you, man. You're grown so much! I mean, you've gotten taller." Then I frowned. "I was the tall one. Why did you have to grow?!" I fake-complained. Yeah, I was 5'6 when he left, he was 5'5, I haven't grown since, now's he's about 6'0 or so.

He chuckled at me and I continued. "You don't have glasses anymore?" I asked.

"No, I've got some contact lenses now and they're way better." Then he paused and looked at me seriously. "Could you not call me Ken anymore? I never really liked that silly nickname. Just call me by my full name."

"Sure, man, anything for my best bud." I nodded for effect.

He smiled, blushed a little, and gave me a thumbs' up. "Thanks, you're always so nice."

My eyes widened to twice their size when he did that. He was freaking _adorable_ when he smiled like that! No, no, I'm dating Armin. I can't be thinking Ken's cute.

"I have to go," He said, "I've got a lot of stuff to do."

"Wait! Why did you kiss Amber?!" I asked, utterly confused. _I thought you were in love with me_, I added mentally. No, remember Armin.

His smile disappeared and he pouted a little. "Oh that…it was a little revenge. She's witnessed its effect and now she'll have trouble looking anyone in the face for a while!"

"It's just you know…" I rubbed my neck awkwardly. "Why a kiss?" I spat the last word out with a little anger and disgust.

"Don't get upset. I've sort of moved on. I really want to enjoy the new me and give my own revenge to people like Amber, but I'll never forget your kindness or the times we've spent together. It was the most fun I've ever had. I'll treasure those memories forever!"

I actually got sort of upset. Where was the Ken that left ten months ago? Where was the boy who always gave me cookies and came over to my house and supported me at all of my basketball games and had the biggest crush on me? Where is my best friend that I know and _lo-_?

No. _Don't _think like that. You are in love with Armin and you are dating him.

I tried not to let my distress show and put on my best poker face.

"Alright, dude. You know me. Cliantha 'No Worries' Delis!" I said and closed my eyes with a smile on my face.

"I thought your middle name was Nike." He said. I opened my eyes and pointed at him, fake angry, and said, "STOP TALKING!" I sound just like a certain raccoon now.

He chuckled and then left.

I immediately frowned, rubbing my temples softly. Then I looked up with serious gray eyes in Ken's direction and sighed sadly.

* * *

**Well, now Cliantha is realizing that now that Ken doesn't like her like that anymore, she is starting to like him. EPIC PLOT TWIST! In the next chapter, she will introduce Ken to Armin. *cough* Jealous much *cough*!**


	14. The First Time We Ever

**Alright, I have to apologize for not updating yesterday. And I'll apologize for not being too busy, but simply too lazy to update. I'll make it up to you guys by making this chapter super long!**

His return was probably the breakthrough of his life. For what reason? His chill, beautiful Cliantha was almost on Cloud Nine for him!

He should be happy. He should be grateful_._ He should be _ecstatic_.

Everything was great until that one moment.

"_I can't wait for you to meet Armin!" She said. His spirits dropped and he felt like he had when he left her. She's with someone._

"_W-who's Armin?" He asked with a shaky breath. Her smile disappeared and her gray eyes flickered from side to side worriedly._

"_He's my, uh, boyfriend." She said. Suspicions confirmed._

_It's not like he didn't expect it. Cliantha was pretty and a nice person and one boy was bound to capture her interest. Sadly, it wasn't him. He had spent his first months trying to perfect himself for her. But then he realized, she wasn't going to like him for anything more than a friend._

_He still had hope though._

* * *

Cliantha apparently had arranged a little dinner date for the boys to get to know each other. Her dress started off as a white tank top with lavender thin stripes and went into a lavender silky skirt at the waist. The hem reached her knees, where her white sandals started, and flowed long in the back. Her hair was loose and wavy. She had a pearl bracelet to complete the look.

Currently, they were all eating sandwiches, sipping ice tea. Ken was alright, maybe even better if Cliantha and Armin hadn't been unintentionally dangling their happiness in front of him.

Armin was a nice guy. He liked video games, internet, and chips like CD. He was raven black hair and blue eyes, and as much as he hated to admit it, but he was pretty good-looking.

Then there was Alexy, blunette and pink-eyed and obviously liked guys. As soon as he said, "Well, hello, Kentin," Ken felt like the guy was eye-raping him. He was nice, just a little creepy.

Cliantha and Armin on the other hand were in pure bliss. She and Armin were feeding each other little bites of their sandwiches. Her legs were in his lap and his arm was slung around her waist. When he leaned in to take the next bite from her finger with his lips, it accidentally fell in his lap. She laughed and he couldn't help but to laugh with her.

He stared into her light gray eyes and eventually they stopped laughing. Instead, they connected their lips in a nice kiss. She lifted up a hand and moved it around to the side of his face, cupping his cheek. His arms stayed around her waist.

They had stayed like that for several minutes until an awkward, sort of rude cough came. Cliantha quickly tore herself away from him to look at Ken, who looked very irritated.

"We're ready to go." He said, repeating what he had said earlier obviously.

"Oh, um…sorry, Ken-dude. I was…caught up." She said, blushing. As pretty as her blush was, he could not hide the fact that he was beyond irritated.

As they got up, she could have sworn she heard him say, "Yeah, obviously."

* * *

Alright, I know I was kind of mad at Ken because he didn't seem to care about me as much, but after that rude, snarky reply he gave me, I was even madder. Wait…is madder a word?

Armin and I were sitting on the couch watching TV. You know something good that I got out of today? Armin said I look sexy today. I was just wearing white jean shorts, a regular blue shirt, and white sandals, and my hair was down. I don't doubt the fact, but it really made me feel nice.

I was reaching over for the remote which on the other side on arm and a very embarrassing thing happened. My arm had brushed straight over his um…thing. I heard his breath hitch a bit and my face had turned bright red. I had _not_ meant to do that.

But I innocently took my time pulling my arm back across there. He let out a deep moan and I smiled in satisfaction even though I was still blushing. I mean, I've never really done something like this before (yes, I am in fact a virgin). I have seen how they start off their special times together though in the movies.

I slowly set myself in his lap, my legs going around him. I scooted up as far as I could and draped my arms loosely around his neck. I tilted his head up so his blue eyes met my gray ones. There a bit of a lustful glint in his eyes. His face was stained with a beautiful pink blush. I moved one of my hands and stroked his cheek, moving my hips a little just for good measure. He let his eyes screw shut in an adorable and incredibly hot way.

Leaning over, I whispered in his ear, "I think it's _you_ that looks sexy today."

Everything moved in slow motion. He slid his hands underneath me so he could pick me up. My legs and arms were still wrapped around him. We shared a heated, slow, and passionate kiss as we went upstairs. Our lips molded together perfectly. His tongue flicked across my bottom lip and I gladly opened up my mouth with a moan.

Finally we made it to his room. He immediately set me down on his bed and lay on top of me.

* * *

**Alright, now that I think about it, this chapter probably made you even more upset. But, um, don't worry; there will not be any little baby Armins running around on your screen. So, yeah… **


	15. Your Virgin Lips

**Here's your (late) update, guys! I would have updated yesterday (like I wanted to) but we went out late. This chapter should be funny, sort of sad, and quite dramatic.**

* * *

The bra that Armin accidentally ripped in half—$7.56.

The box of Trojan Ecstasy that I didn't know Armin had—$5.43.

Waking up, stark naked, sore as hell, and entangled in your boyfriend's bed sheets—priceless.

I had to run back to my house as quick as I could, and I lied to Auntie about where I really was. Auntie has a way of seeing through me like class and eventually I had to tell her what we did. She was surprisingly happy for me, but of course, she asked that classic question.

"Did you use protection?" My cheeks flared up and my eyes started twitching a bit angrily.

"Yes, Auntie, we did!" I said. She only chuckled at my anger.

I went upstairs, and took a quick shower, since I was sort of…sticky from last night. Once I was out, I got dressed in a white sundress with colorful embroidery with my classic gold sandals and a jean jacket. I left my hair loose and put on a purple headband.

Walking downstairs, I saw that Auntie had made some eggs, bacon, pancakes, and coffee. I checked my watch and saw that I had about a good ten minutes to stay at the house, so I decided to eat.

Auntie gave me a plate as I poured myself some coffee. She sat down with me as we eating. "So do you plan to tell me about your special night?" She asked with a smirk/smile.

I blushed and avoided her gaze. "It was nice," I mumbled. Yeah. It was _very _nice. Auntie laughed again and my face felt like someone just poured gasoline all over and threw a match on it.

* * *

Alexy and I were lounging around in front of the school, a few minutes before first period started. Armin was late waking up and still on his way.

"I'm glad you two had a good night because I was getting a little tired waiting for this to happen. But it is sort of hard to sleep when you can hear someone screaming out 'Go faster, dude!'." Alexy said and I immediately blushed.

"Oh, um, sorry 'Lexy. I didn't know we were keeping you up." I said, rubbing my neck awkwardly. "Now, I feel kind of bad." I pouted.

"BOO! You whore," He said and smirked at pretend-shocked face. I rolled my eyes a little bit at him. "Are you going to tell your sexy friend about this?" He said with a dreamy look. I swear this boy is obsessed with boy is obsessed with Kentin.

"Hey, hey, hey. One step at a time, dude. I'm not sure if he can handle this." I said. If Ken got pissed off because I kissed Armin, I pretty sure he would blow up over this.

"So, to make this clear, you _don't_ want me to tell him you took a spin on his joystick?" He asked. I blushed.

"No, I don't, dude. I repeat, do _not_ tell Kentin." I said.

"Tell me what?" Speak of the devil. I turned in saw Kentin. He was dressed in a dark blue button up, white tank top and some black pants with his combat boots. Still a sexy devil I see.

I was freaking out. _No, I shouldn't tell him. He'll freak out. No, he deserves to know, he's your best friend. No, let him know. He'll get jealous and fight for you._

Alright, obviously, my thoughts weren't too clear about this. I'd might as well tell him. If you've known Kentin as long as I have, you'd know he will ask and ask and ask about this until you are sent to jail for aggravated assault.

"Well, I…we, uh, we…" I stuttered. I suddenly leaned up to his ear and whispered, "I want to know that I…lost my uh…" I hesitated. "I lost my virginity to Armin."

I practically got ready for a bomb to blow up, for a gun to be shot, or for possibly even a smack to my face.

Instead Kentin put his hands on my shoulder and gave a nice smile, surprising me completely. To me it was actually kind of seductive since his eyes were sort of half-lidded and he was biting down on his lip. Oh my…this boy is going to be the death of me.

"I'm happy you and Armin finally took your relationship to the next level." It took everything for me not to gasp and instead I tried to smile.

"Thank you, Ken-Bear." I said.

Where was the Ken that was mad as hell when I kissed Armin? Why hasn't the jealous Ken showed up?! What is going on? Why am I asking you all of these questions?

The bell rung, signaling first period.

* * *

Bad news! Alexy and Armin got signed out from school! WHY?!

It wasn't that bad actually. We were walking from school to my house. I was walking sort of close to him and our hands were draped beside each other. Talking to my best friend made me reminisce about our halcyon days.

"So how was he?" I slowed down a bit walking before speeding up.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly, hoping he wasn't asking what I thought he was. He blushed a little before continuing.

"How was he when you guys…um…" He trailed off awkward. Of course.

My cheeks burned as I just started remembering the intimate things that had happened last night. Obviously, I had enjoyed it, he had enjoyed just as much.

I almost laughed because I remembered something. As hot as Ken may be, he has no knowledge whatsoever in this area.

"Well, uh, he was…good." I mumbled, embarrassed. He'd better not mention this ever again because I'm not talking about. As if on some platonic cue, I literally tripped on my feet. And I brought Ken down with me.

Alright, this is strange. I'm supporting myself slightly up by my elbows with my legs slightly open. Ken is holding himself up by his hands which wear near my head to keep from lying on top of me.

Chemistry changed. Some might say that we were caught up in the moment. That we were lost in time. But all we did was just share one kiss. We're kissing. I'm kissing my best friend and technically I stole his lip-ginity. We lifted ourselves up more. My hand cupped the side of his face, his arms around my waist.

Realization hit me like a rock. I pulled away whispering, "…the fuck?" I looked at Ken with wild eyes and got up, running away.

* * *

**Oh, Cliantha, I never knew that you'd kiss and ran. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	16. So Elementary

**I'd like to apologize for my delay of updates. So I decided to make an extra long chapter. A lot of crazy shit will go down, well, maybe not really, but it should satisfy your need of Cliantha/Ken and Cliantha/Armin. Along with my homework, an Internet delay had been going on at my house, so um… yeah. Let's get this party started.**

* * *

I've spent days dwelling over my kiss with Kentin. To say I'm angry would quite an understatement. First off, he's made because I kissed Armin, then he's happy that I lost my virginity to him, then we kiss and… I just don't know what to do.

It's Friday and I'm in 7th period right now, waiting for that silver bell to ring. Mr. Faraize is starting to bore me, but I should be happy. We're learning about Greece, my home country. I don't need to learn; I've lived there.

I remember when I first met Ken. I was in Santa Monica, in A. Lincoln Elementary, starting kindergarten. (I should probably clear things up here. I lived in Greece until I was 3, then I moved to Santa Monica. When I was 16, my dad got a job offering in Seattle at the end of my 10th grade year at Lincoln High School, but I didn't want to go, so I moved to Sweet Amoris with my Auntie over the summer while my parents went to Seattle. I turned 17 in July. We also visit Greece every summer since I moved from there!)

_My dad gently pushed me along to Ms. Waters' kindergarten class. My mom stood beside him, smiling at my five year-old face. I had my hair in two braids, wearing a pink shirt, a denim jumper, and pink Mary Janes._

_"Don't worry, little Katia." He called me by my pet name. "You'll be fine. You'll do great."_

_"Where are you going, Daddy?" I asked. I stared up into his brown eyes and then looked into my mother's gray ones. _

_"I'll be going home and Daddy will go to work." Mom said. We finally made it Ms. Waters' class. Ms. Waters was a pretty woman with brown hair and blue eyes._

_"Hello. I'm Ms. Waters." Then she bent at the waist and put her hands on her knees. "Well, hello, there. What's your name?"_

_I stared up at her with big gray eyes. "Cliantha," I said, slightly shyly, my cheeks flaring up._

_Mom and Dad smiled at my shyness. Ms. Waters told me to go into the class while she talked to my parents._

_The classroom was big to me, because I was little._

_It took a giggle to get me out of my wondering. "Look at that new girl. I've already got a name for her!" _

_Some more talking, and then I found out that my new nickname was Tree Trunks. I guess it was irony; I'm a little tall for my age and the trunk of a tree is at the ground, so…_

_I ignored them and looked at the back of a room. There was a boy there. His hair was in a bowl cut and had pretty sea green eyes. He was wearing a plain green sweater and blue Capri pants. Currently, he was currently busy with his coloring book. He looked like a nice person._

_I ran to him. He heard my youthful voice call, "Hi, little guy!" and looked up. I went ahead and sat in the chair next to him and gave him a smile. "My name is Cliantha."_

_The boy studied me for a moment. I looked back into his eyes. They were so beautiful, mesmerizing actually. People back in Greece might have said he looked like a son of Poseidon. _

_"I'm Kentin, but y-you can c-call me K-ken." He stuttered. So adorable; I liked shy people. It was contrasting to my slight boldness yet I was shy upon first meeting Ms. Waters. I was only five so it was understandable._

_"Kentin? That's a nice name. I wish I had cool name like yours." I said. He smiled at me and I saw that he had a small gap in between his two front teeth. _

_Ken and I talked for what seemed like hours but it was only about forty minutes. Time seems to slow down when you have fun, but it's really passing quickly._

_It was now time to go home. Since we had no supplies to carry, all of us students got out quickly. I asked Ken to walk with me so we could talk more._

_"So you actually rode a dog through the woods?" Ken asked. I giggled at his surprised tone._

_"Yes. I was small enough, so I just got on Lucky and we rode through the woods, but I ended up scratching myself up when I fell off. My parents told me not to do it again, but I did it a few times more behind their backs."_

_"Whoa…." Ken said in amazement. _

_We got further towards the car-pickup place where we were supposed to meet up with our parents. _

_"Hey, dude, I forgot to ask you something." I said. Ken looked at me with interest. "You wanna be best friends?"_

_"Best friends? We just met." He said, referring to logic. I rolled my gray eyes._

_"Think about it. We'll like Bonnie and Clyde or PB and J!" I exclaimed. Ken stared at me for a moment, eyes lost in thought. A smiled came up on his freckled face._

_"Alright, we'll be best friends."_

"Ha ha, so stupid." I giggled to myself. We became best friends in about forty minutes.

"Cliantha!" I heard a voice yell. It was Mr. Faraize. He looked annoyed. I looked around at my students. Alexy and Armin looked at me questioningly while Kentin looked like he was about to laugh or something. I glared at him as I turned back to Mr. Faraize.

"Yes, Mr. F?" I asked calmly. Some of my classmates laughed a bit.

"Since you were so kind to tell me of your Greek heritage on earlier this week, I'd like you to come up and tell us about your country."

I opened my eyes in shock for a minute. Me? Coming up to talk about my life? Well, okay, just give me a mic and I'll be ready!

I got up and flipped my hair behind my shoulder, straightening my Hollister shirt and jeans. I went up to the front of the class, by Mr. Faraize's desk.

"Where do you want me to start off?" I asked.

"Start by describing your city." He said. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Well, I was born and raised in Athens, Greece. It's a really beautiful city. The place is ALIVE. The public transit system is fantastic, if you don't mind standing - unlimited travel on metro, buses, trolleys and trams covering a huge area for 10 euro a week - I think it's going up a little, but it will still be a bargain. Yes, a lot of the city is concrete, but a lot isn't - there are beaches, parks, mountains, museums and wonderful old neighborhoods to explore - all for that 10 euro fare. And of course all the archaeological sites. You can also visit the still-standing Parthenon." I stopped and turned to Mr. Faraize. He gestured for me to continue.

"The people in Athens have varying hair colors, but generally people have black or brown hair and gray, hazel, or brown eyes. It's rare to see red or blonde and blue or green in Greek people." I looked at Armin and then at Ken when I said this. "The climate is generally dry, but all around warm and muggy, so that is why our skin is olive. Greece isn't cold like England or hot like Africa, so our skin is an in-between color. I remember my mother told me that since we are in Athena's city, most of us look like her children." Then a huge grin appeared on my face. I looked at Kentin. "Ken back there said that I look like Athena, just less wise."

The class let out a laugh. Ken blushed in an adorable way and I laughed too.

* * *

\"That report you did was pretty good." Capucine said. I was finally sitting with my girls for a change. I needed a break from both Ken and Armin for a nice while.

"Thanks, Capucine. I didn't know you could be so nice…" I joked. We were sitting at a table near the cafeteria door, so we could get to class a bit earlier when lunch ended.

I picked up one of my fries and chewed it slowly. The salty taste slowly started to platonically turn sweet as I remembered what had happened only 48 hours ago. Ken…Gods above, he was a good kisser. For a kiss virgin, I swear he has had some sort of experience in this. His lips were soft and sweet, and, ironically, tasted liked those chocolate cookies that he eats all the time.

I felt my tongue running over my lips as I continued to think over that moment.

"Uh…Cliantha?" I snapped out of my thoughts as Rosa's voice came to me. Kim, Rosa, Capucine, and Iris all looked at me with worried faces.

"You were out of it, little girl." Kim said causally.

"What's wrong, CD? This is the fourth time you've zoned out on us. Are you alright?"Iris asked in a motherly tone. I rolled my eyes a little and put a fake smile on my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said and kept eating. No, Iris, I will am most definitely not alright.

* * *

**Okay, so it wasn't too long…but um, yeah. Hey! Does anyone want to DRAW a picture of Cliantha? If you do… you're going to have to PM me and I'll try to find a way for you to send me the picture. Remember, she has long, dark brown hair, olive skin, and gray eyes. She wears gladiator sandals unless she's playing basketball. Her outfit is general skinny jeans, t-shirt, and sandals. Thanks!**


	17. The Party

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated, but now that summer break is here, I'll try to update faster!**

The next day, I woke up at an in-between time of late and early. I lazily took a shower and washed my hair. I put on a white tank top and jean Capri pants with, surprisingly, some Vans the color of…Ken's eyes. I sighed. I didn't have enough time to pick another pair, so I went ahead. I threw a towel around my shoulders as I combed and put my wet hair in at least three dozen small braids.

I took the towel and put it away, shrugging on a jacket that was ice blue like Armin's eyes. What is with me and having clothes the color of their eyes? I put on a plain white headband, so when I undid my braids, my hair would be real wavy and pretty.

I grabbed my book bag and went downstairs. Auntie was downstairs, cooking some eggs and sausage. I set my book bag down at the table and gave her a hug.

"Oh? What's with the sudden affection?" She asked playfully. I laughed and gave her an extra kiss to the cheek.

"I was just feeling really loving today." It wasn't a complete lie; I did feel sort of good. She took a spatula and a Styrofoam plate, scooping up eggs and sausages and putting them on the plate. I thankfully took the plate from her and sat down, picking up a fork along the way.

The breakfast was good, no doubt. I savored each bite thoroughly. In my head, I imagined eating this breakfast with Ken. Hmm…

While I was in the car, I unbraided my hair and it came out…slightly less attractive than I thought it would. Instead of nice waves, I got loose curly waves. It looked alright, but um…I just didn't really like it.

I was now making my way to my locker to get my things for first period. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. Turning around, I saw Armin's handsome face come into view. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Hey, dude," I said half-heartedly as he kissed my cheek. He looked into my eyes intensely and then leaned in for a kiss.

For some reason, it made my stomach start to churn. I found myself wanting to back away from him, but luck followed along this time. Our lips have barely brushed when the bell for first period.

I moved myself away and flashed him a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, I've got to go to class. Bye, babe." I said as I gave him a final hug. I shuddered as he kiss my earlobe, and not in the good way. I walked to my first period class. I got in the second the tardy bell rang and luckily, I wasn't counted as late.

I sat down in my seat. Capucine sat behind me, Lysander was to my left, Iris was to my right, and Ken was in front of me—oh, great. Just another reason to not pay attention in class.

Capucine excitedly tapped my shoulder, forcibly begging me to turn around. "Hi, CD! Are you going to Kim's party?"

"Kim's having a party?" I asked, dumbfounded. "She never told me about it."

"Well, I heard that it's gonna be the social event of the year! You've just _got_ to come!" She squealed happily. "It's a costume party, so make sure to dress up!" I turned back around in my seat as soon as our teacher came in.

* * *

"Dude, Kim's having a costume party," I said casually as I turned around to Armin.

"That's sounds great. I'm going to go as a cool spy." He said and I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Maybe you can get some Ray Bans sunglasses for the night?" I suggested and he smiled.

"Anything for you," He said and then we shared a half-hearted kiss.

Later on that day, Alexy, Armin, Ken, and I decided to go walk home together, which made me uncomfortable because I didn't feel that Armin and Ken should be with me at the same time. But that's practically a load of bull because I've pretty much cheated on Armin with Ken and now I'm wondering when my life became a soap opera.

When I got home, I got to work quickly. With the help of a curling iron, I turned my, thanks to basketball practice, sweaty waves into springy curls. I put on some black eyeliner and burgundy eye-shadow to make my eyes look intense but bright. I curled my eyelashes and put on some black lengthening mascara. I added tinted pink lip gloss that was watermelon flavor.

I put on my Athena costume- a beautiful white, floor-length dress that had a thick burgundy belt around the waist and medium sized straps. The skirt was loose and flowing and silky, but the top was thicker. I put on the black sandals. I got the burgundy silk scarf and put in around me in my arms like a shawl.

I put on a wreath of fake golden laurel leaves on my head. I added multiple bracelets and finally a pair of cute owl earrings, since owls were symbols of Athena.

I left the house, shouting, "Bye, Auntie! Going to a party at Kim's!" Even though she wasn't there.

* * *

Armin wore a tuxedo that was classic black and white. He had on a burgundy tie to match my scarf thing. He also had his Ray Bans and a snazzy black watch.

"Hey, babe," He said as soon as he saw me. We met each other halfway and he wrapped his arms around me, leaning in for a kiss, but I leaned back and this time, I'd have a fictional reason.

"You know I'm an eternal maiden. We cannot do this!" I said, making my Greek accent very strong.

"You can forget that rule for one day. Zeus will never know." He said and I giggled.

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking about." I said and finally kissed him. When we pulled away, I smiled.

Alexy was dressed as a magician. He wore a black top hat with a red cloth tied around at the bottom. He wore a tuxedo like Armin with his jacket had a pocket on his chest and inside was a red rose. He also had on white silky gloves.

"Hey, dude," I said while laughing. He smiled. His smile looked particularly bright. "What's got you so happy, dude?"

"Your hot friend." He said and winked, making me roll my eyes. He turned back to the crowd of crazy, happy people and swore under his breath. "Sorry, CD, I lost him."

I shrugged and then Armin and I went to go look for some friends to talk to. On the way, we ran into Capucine.

She was dressed as a nerd, complete with pigtail braids, big nerdy glasses, and a white short-sleeved button up shirt, a black suspender skirt, and black loafers.

"Hi, guys," She said then she noticed our costumes. "Nice costumes!"

We all shared a laugh. "Hey, Capucine, have you seen Ken?" I asked her. I'd forgotten to ask him what he was going to wear; our conversation walking home was nothing but weird looks. Considering what happened last time we walked home together, it was for the best we said nothing.

"He should be over by the snacks. You should have seen him eat those chocolate cookies; he's like a vacuum!" She said. I giggled and went to go find him.

On the way, I saw Kim, who was dressed like and 80's girl. She had on an off-the-shoulder shirt, jean shorts, leggings and Converse. She asked me normal questions like if I was having fun and if I was alright.

I finally reached the snack table, where I picked up a cupcake covered in white frosting and rainbow sprinkles. When I turned around to look at the other plates of food, I almost dropped my cupcake.

There was Ken. For the night, he was dressed like a soldier, a sexy one at that. He had on a sleeveless army green top with his dog tag necklace on. He wore his black fingerless gloves. He had on his camouflage pants and his combat boots. He wore an army green bandana that was tied around his forehead. He had black war lines on his cheeks like a football player/soldier.

He had a smile on his face and soon started coming in my direction. I knew that I was staring so I started eating my cupcake quickly.

"Hi, CD, what's up?" He asked and smiled at me. I was standing less than a foot away from him and I felt very warm all of a sudden.

"Oh, nothing. What's going on with you, dude? Who are you liking your first party?" I asked teasingly and he blushed.

"This is not my first party, Cliantha, and you know it." He said defensively. I just laughed wholeheartedly.

"Whatever, man," I said and I took another bite of my cupcake, savoring its sweet taste. He suddenly moved closer and I stared up into his eyes. Oh, his eyes were so PRETTY!

"You've got some icing right…there." He said, gently wiping some white icing from my lips with his finger. I swore I had a major eyegasm when I saw him innocently licking the icing off of his fingers.

I closed my eyes. "Μακάρι να μπορούσα να σε φιλήσω τώρα …" I said softly and it came out like groan. Ken immediately turned to me.

"Did you say something?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head. There was no need for Ken to find out that I said, "I wish I could kiss you now."

Ken nodded and picked up a chocolate cookie of an enormous plate and began eating it messily, and his lips were suddenly being covered in chocolate. I found my gray gaze being glued to his lips. When he finished eating, I giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked, to which I replied, "Your lips." I cupped his chin in my hand and delicately wiped his lips, my finger teasingly sliding on his lips. Our eyes met once more. Looking into the beautiful eyes of the sea, I could see tiny ocean blue flecks in his eyes. They were gorgeous. My eyes moved down to his lips again. They were pink and soft-looking and…now being covered with mine.

I couldn't help myself. I, once again, selfishly let my feeling get ahead of my awareness that I don't have and I know that I have pretty much committed teenage adultery for the second time. I'm such an idiot…

My eyes opened up wide and I pulled away in a quick second. My cheeks flushed and so were Ken's.

"O-oh, my gosh! I'm so s-sorry! I-I didn't mean to—"I stopped panicked once I noticed that Ken's attention was not on me but on the other side of the room. For a second, I feel even worse, that someone has witnessed my adulterous (hey, a big word!) acts, but I see no one is paying attention to us.

"No one" must have gotten his name changed because "No one" is now Alexy Mitchell.

* * *

**Oooh, I can't believe I made that happened. I, the author, even want to know what will happen in the next chapter. Spoiler: Alexy might just beat the crap out of Cliantha. No, just kidding, but let's just say that he's gonna be real angry. What Cliantha said in Greek was "I wish I could kiss you now."**

**Tune in for more!**


	18. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

**Hey, guys! I'm gonna try to be on a roll now that I'm out of my writer's block. This is going to be a very dramatic chapter and it will be stretched to the next chapter.**

**But listen up, dear readers! You will NOT be happy after this chapter because the things that will happen just might crush your little Ken and Cliantha dreams, but not for good.**

* * *

Does anyone know the look that everyone gives you when you raise your hand in class? When you have to get up to present something? When you sit back down?

How about the icy glare from the boy who is your boyfriend's brother who saw me kiss my best friend that claimed to be over me?

That was the worst possible stare that anyone could have given me. Guilt was gnawing at stomach, worry filled my insides, and my heart was pounding as I walked into school. I was nervous, my gray gaze flickering around for a flash of blue or black hair.

My attempts were in vain.

I sighed worriedly. _Oh, God, why am I so stupid?!_ I thought angrily. _I always mess things up and now I can never take this back. _Luck has never really been on my side when it comes to relationships. I went to my locker, did my combination, and started getting my math and English book out. Holding my books in my arms, I turned around, sighing. I closed my locker softly and clicked the lock in place.

As if on a platonic cue, Alexy and Armin were coming around towards my locker. Alexy didn't look any happier than he did last night. He was frowning, glaring coldly at me. Armin, on the other hand, was smiling when he saw me.

I felt a little insecure; I probably looked like gum under someone's shoe right now. My hair was sort of messy, I had bags under my eyes, and I only put on a hoodie, jeans shorts, and some Converse.

"Hi, Armin!" I said cheerily and I knew that my smile was sincere because I was happy, in a way, to see him.

"Hey, CD, how are you feeling today?" He asked kissing my cheek. From the corner of my eye, I could see Alexy glaring at me and I tensed up just a little.

"I'm good today," I said with a small sigh. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. It reminded me of the way Auntie used to look at me as a little girl whenever some of her cookies were missing.

"Cliantha Delis, I know that's a lie. What's wrong?" He asked. I groaned a little.

"Fine," I said, "I've just been kind of tired lately." I yawned for effect. It was true; I didn't go to sleep last night because I spent all of my time crying and worrying. It was just the reason _why_ I was so worried that I couldn't tell him.

He lightened up, fortunately. "Okay," He said and hugged me again. "Just remember that you can come to me if you ever need to talk, okay?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

The school bell rang and I sighed maybe just little too loudly. "Well, guys, I gotta go to class. Bye, see you later, have a good day, I'm gone." I said and walked off quickly.

Yep, smooth exit. You did good, Delis.

* * *

As I was heading to lunch, I was hanging with a different crowd today. I was most definitely not sitting with the girls (they'd pestered the crap out of me), not Alexy and Armin (I can't handle Alexy glaring at me the whole time), and Ken was out of the question (kissed him twice and we're still awkward.)

Today I was hanging out with Lysander and Castiel, for pretty much the first time. For lunch, they served turkey sandwiches and chocolate chip cookies. I gave my cookies to Castiel since those cookies reminded me too much of Ken.

"How have you guys been doing? I don't think I've talked to you since I first moved here." I said, laughing a little bit.

"I've been doing fine, Cliantha." Lysander said and smiled at me kindly. I smiled back and looked at Castiel, who was on his phone.

"Hey, Cas, don't stare at that phone too long. Your eyes will dry up." I said. He smirked just a little bit and glanced at me before going back to his phone.

I then went quiet, looking at my lap. I started twirling with my hair, dark brown locks enveloping my fingers. Keeping my eyes on Lysander's green ascot, I spoke.

"Lys," I started. I felt his eyes rest on me. "Is it bad when you feel like you've fallen out of love but your boyfriend is still in love with you, and you don't want to break up with him because he was there for you when your best friend was gone and now your best friend is back and things get awkward between you two, and—"I stopped once I realized that I was rambling on. I finally met his green-and-gold gaze.

"What should I do?" I asked desperately, tears starting to sting my eyes.

He gave me a sympathetic smile. "The best thing you can do is let him go."

* * *

I just got out of basketball practice. Thanks to someone smacking my ass with a wet towel, it hurt whenever I walked.

I was wearing my basketball clothes—a loose white t-shirt, shorts and Sketchers. My hair was very wet from my gross sweat and I reluctant let it loose and shook it out from my ponytail.

Standing at my locker, I was sighing with worry.

_The best thing you can do is let him go._ Those words haunted me all day and I couldn't stand it.

I hated the thought of letting Armin go. I also hated the thought of secretly kissing Ken while dating him. I didn't know what to do and it was getting on my last nerves.

I rest my head on my locker and then pulled away as the bell rang, signaling that it was time to go home. I turned around and started heading out of the school with everyone else. But then I spotted a familiar head of glossy, chocolate brown hair.

I ran for it. Luckily, I caught him by the shoulder. "Hey, Ken!" I said cheerily, trying not to sound depressed. He smiled a little bit. "I'm sorry that I caught you by surprised. But, um, dude…" I scratched my neck. "I wanted to say that what happened last night was a complete mistake."

"Oh, it's fine, CD. I was going to find you, but I didn't see you." He said and I nodded. "Um, I think that I should be the one apologizing." I got confused. "I mean, we kissed twice and I should've known better. You and Armin are happy together and I shouldn't have interfered with that. I promise I won't bother you two again." He said and before I could do anything, he hugged me and then started heading out.

Only ten minutes after he left did I leave, running home as fast as I could.

As soon as I was in the safety of my house, I flung my book bag off and did what anyone crazy person would have done in my situation.

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

**Okay, I feel like this chapter was sort of lame but dumb, but this is yet another plot twist so don't worry.**


	19. The Break-Up

**I feel kind of bad right now. Writer's block has drained the life out of me, but I'm going to try and get around it. I think that if I go with my plan that I was going to write, the story will be too long. The original idea was that Ken comes back uninterested and Alexy and Armin try to help Cliantha get him back. Armin was never supposed to date Cliantha, but I felt like it would help the story get more interesting.**

I hate it when other people are right.

Lysander gave me the best advice that anyone has ever done and I suddenly hate him for it. I didn't want to break up with Armin. But I had to.

I was lying on the couch when suddenly my phone rang. I picked up without reading the caller ID, like I could read it anyway.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Cliantha!"At the sound of the voice, I sighed. It was Alexy.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but let me tell you that it is going to end soon."

I was shocked. "Are you threatening me?!" I yelled.

"Listen up, Cliantha Delis. If I see my brother even tearing up over you, I'll know you've cheated on him again. And while you think you have the prize of Kentin, you'll be sorry. I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth if necessary, and it will not be pretty. That's a promise." And then the line went dead.

I just got served by Alexander James Mitchell. Over a phone call. **(A/N: Comment if you think Alexy's speech was pretty cool! I just reversed a Lunchables commercial!)**

* * *

So now, I realized that I didn't love Armin. Well, just not the way he thought I did. I love Ken, and it took me a _long _time to realize it. And now that I do, he doesn't feel the same.

So I've called over Armin; I've gotta end this relationship. It's not right to date someone just to spare their feelings even though you love someone else.

There was a knock on the door, and I raced up, my dark hair flipping. I opened the door up to reveal Armin's face. He was smiling like always, happy to see me. It broke my heart to know that most likely that smile would _not_ be there after this.

"Hi, CD." Hearing my nickname makes me feel even worse.

"Hi, Armin," I say, and I push Armin out and close the door behind me. Auntie likes to peep in on all of my conversations. "There's something I have to tell you."

I can see a flash of panic run through his clear blue eyes, but it leaves soon after. "Sure, what is it?"

I sucked in my breath, and rubbing my neck through my hair, a nervous habit of mine. It wasn't everyday when I rejected a great guy that's been there for me through my depression with Ken.

"I…Um, I uh…err…" I stuttered. I **NEVER** stutter! Well, almost never. It's just not normal for me. He raises a black eyebrow, gesturing for me to get it out.

Calm down, CD. Just get it over with and you can have a nice bag of chips to celebrate. Alright, I'll do it for the chips.

"Okay, there's no easy way to say this." I started. That panic look came back and my guilt just increased tenfold. "See, it's hurting me to hold onto this. I know this is something I gotta do, but that doesn't mean I want to. What I'm trying to say is that I love you, dude, I really do. Just not romantically. I feel like our relationship is coming to an end. And it's better for me to let it go now than hold on and hurt you if you realize that I don't feel the same way. We _have_ to break up." I finished.

I feel so pathetic and guilty. I was crying, Armin looked like he was might cry, and the worse thing about this situation? He was about to lose someone he loved and I still wouldn't get the person I love.

I moved up and give him the biggest hug I could possibly muster. Despite all of the pain I am probably causing him, he hugs me back.

Our tears merge and drip onto each other's shoulders. For comfort, I ran my slender fingers through his silky black hair and he strokes my back from the shoulder blades to the small. We just stand there for a few minutes, crying and trying to comfort each other.

Finally, he pulls away from me and looks into my eyes, blue against gray. He cups my chin and strokes my cheek.

"Is it Ken?" He asked. I sighed and nodded. Damn, why am I so obvious?

"He doesn't like me back anymore. He's moved on. He said he wasn't going to bother us anymore, but…" I trailed off.

"You still want him?" I nodded.

* * *

I never thought I would go to school so happily.

Once Alexy discovered the breakup, he immediately started acting like a friend again. He said that he and Armin would help Kentin realize what was in front of him. I feel bad about Armin still, but the fact that he was going to help made me feel a bit better.

The first step of our plan was to catch Ken's attention. Alexy dyed my dark brown hair completely golden brown with a few dark streaks hear and there and it made my eyes look almost a light, playful gray. My hair now went from my waist so my shoulders and I had side bangs.

Alexy also helped my pick out an outfit. I wore a red one shouldered shirt with a wide black belt around my waist. I wore black leather shorts (which were sort of rubbing me the wrong way), but the outfit was toned down with my red Converse hi-tops. My hair was loose and flowing around my back.

For makeup, I had only mascara and eyeliner on. I also had on red lip gloss that made my normally average lips look full.

_Ken is so gonna fall at my feet._

Yeah, I was confident at the time but when I actually saw Ken..

"Hi, Ken." I said as I walked up to him. He turned around and gave a smile, but the sparkle in his eyes that usually appeared when he saw me were gone. His eyes were normal. I kept up my smile and flipped my hair a little.

"Oh, Cliantha. A new look?" He asked. I nodded eagerly.

"Alexy did my hair for me. He thought it would complimemt my eyes." I said, twirling a strand around your finger.

"That was nice of him." He said. I growled mentally. The bell rang for class. "See you later."

* * *

"He didn't even want to talk to me, 'Lex" I said, brushing my hair. We were sitting in my room, talking.

"Ugh. I thought this would work! We gave you a different hairstyle and color, new clothes, and a flirty attitude and he didn't make any move. We've got to go for desperate measures." He said.

"You're not going to dress me up like a slut, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Of course not. We're just going to have to combine jealous rage with good looks. Maybe we can flare up his jealousy again."

* * *

**Okay, I am deeply sorry for not updating for a long time but it has been nothing but writer's block. I'm just not sure of what to do because we aren't where I want to be in this story.**

**Again, I'm sorry.**


End file.
